Demons' Rose
by Sakurai Kurami
Summary: This is a roleplay me and Timothy did a while ago. It is still in processes, and this story has actually been finished and is titled Ao No Exorcist RP on . It does not seem like a Blue Exorcist fanfiction, however it is! I made a lot of changes though! This is just Chapter 1! The prologue!


Characters:

Protagonists-

Lancelot Spear 'Lance'— a 19 year old boy who seems to know Lilith. He has sharp green eyes and dark blonde hair that reaches to the back of his neck. Lance usually wears the school is a human who fights the demons daily. The government called the 'Vatican' is hunting him down. He graduated Toshiya at the age of 10, and again at 14. He then went to a temple to train. That's when he heard of the legendary sword, Senkai-Ryoukyu and its location. He decided to venture there and exorcised the demons that were in his path. He stumbled to a giant temple. He went in, and after a few hours of avoiding and falling into traps, he managed to survive the throne room of the temple. There, he saw the sword stuck in a throne. When he touched it, he was changed. He now had a mark of contract on his lower body. He now had a mixture of demon energy and the sword was in his hand. He was surprised that such a sword would choose him. But now he was another step closer to killing Satan. After a few years, at the age of 17, he mastered some of the techniques of the sword. He noticed that he and the sword were in sync, somewhat. He now, at the age of 19, calls himself an Ex-Exorcist. He says this because exorcising a demon doesn't destroy it completely. He now has the power to do so. He now calls himself a Demon Slayer. He is by his lonesome, with a friend that he met in a village. His weapon is Senkai-Ryoukyu- A sword that was stored in an underground temple. It's said to be an unknown sword and only answers to the wielder it chooses. A clan called Senkai was a group of elite Exorcists. When they exorcised, they caught some of the demon energy and sealed it inside the sword called Ryoukyu. There were about 500 in this clan and this started from 480 BC - 1985. The clan is now near extinct, but the sword gained the power of killing a demon instead of exorcising it. The sword gives a mark of contract on the accepted wielder thus making them immune to the blue flames that Satan uses and grants a physical change to that of a demon, thus making the wielder very powerful. This sword is hunted by many, thus making the wielder of it a target.

Lilith Hecate— a 17 year old girl who is rather clueless about exorcism, she seems to trust Lance greatly. She has sliver hair that reaches to her knees. Her right thigh is wrapped up due to an injury she received. There is believed to be retched scar under the wraps. She has one greyish-silver eye on the right and her left eye is an unnatural bright metallic purple. She almost always where the school uniform and she has a mark on her arm make of her pure blood. Her blood carved this symbol: /custom-kanji/images/?h=100&f=0&t=%E7%A6%8D&c=000000&bg=FFFFFF&lp=25&lo=v&lb=25 on her upper right arm. The mark means Misfortune, Evil, and curse. She is a hybrid, a demon and a human. Lilith was sent into Hell by a group of demons. They kidnapped her from her previous home. In hell, she was brought to Satan. Satan then wanted to take Lilith as a head demon. Lilith refused (which was so idiotic). In rage, Satan transformed into a hybrid violently. She had lost of her memories from before the attack from Satan and doesn't know who her parents are, or her family. She is hoping to find her memories of the past again…however you do that.

Antagonists-

Satan: (I really don't think I need to explain him) the leader of Hell. He uses the power of shape shifting and blue flames. Those whom have been affected by Satan seem to inherit these blue flames.

Noah Saburka: A demon who has long black hair, little horns on his head, a tail, wings on his back, sword on his waist, about 5.9 inches tall, and blue eyes, and he usually wears a black coat with silver jeans. Satan's Royal Guard, he can turn himself into a human just as every demon can.

Reiga: A mysterious demon who works with other demons. He has short black hair and silver eyes. He usually wears a black suit and a black cape. He can poison others easily.

Iris Aristotle: A demon girl with a flirty personality. She works with Reiga and specializes in fire magic. She has black hair that reaches to her bust with purple eyes. She is usually seen wearing a black and white Lolita like dress.

Main Characters-

Sampson Kisarage: A first-year at True Cross Academy. He has rather spiky orange hair that reaches to his neck and green eyes; he always wears the school uniform.

Alice Senkai: A beautiful young lady who works aside Lance. She is one of the last of the Senkai clan. She knows how to seal demon energy inside of things and taught Lance how to do it. She lived in a village until she met Lance. She saw the mark of contract and they became friends fast. She decided to travel with him. Alice has charcoal black hair and blue eyes; she seems to almost be a persona of Lilith. Alice wears a short sleeved white turtle neck shirt and a purple skirt with white thigh-high socks and black school shoes. She does not attend True Cross and is a good leader.

Persona: A mysterious girl who seems to envy Lilith. She has bright grey eyes and long black hair that is always put up in a high ponytail. She is rather gothic and wears striped black and grey stockings. She wears a short sleeved black shirt that has a band logo on it and has a mysterious golden amulet around her neck. Persona wears a red skirt and purple and pink striped detached sleeves.

Oceanus: An unknown demon who seems to know Lance. He has long peach colored hair with some white highlights. Oceanus has rather sharp nails and a ring on his left index and left middle finger. He wears a leather shirt with white fur and black jeans. He wears black boots and a cloak covers his left side.

(More People will be added as the story moves along)

~Demons' Rose~

-Introduction-

Many years ago, the demons came to our planet. They almost ruled over us, however they were stopped. The heroes that stopped the demons for the first time, their era has passed. Now it is a new era, and the demons have been attacking for about 30 years, finally, a new era of heroes have arisen.

Her name is Lilith Hecate. She was cursed by Satan about five months ago. Her black hair was stained silver. Her bright blue eyes were stained, the right eye being a grey, and her left eye being an unreal bright purple. Lilith's injures were fatal; however she was saved by someone. She sadly does not remember anything except for who she is, and what happened to her. Lilith's main goal is to find the person whom saved her, and repay him or her. For the moment, she has been put in foster care and was demanded to go to Toshiya High.

Toshiya High is a rather unordinary school. It is both an academic school and a weapon-training school. The students learn how to fight simply by having the ticket to enter. The ticket being a key given by the head master, usually this is the only thing the headmaster gives you because he is 'too busy and has more efficient things to do'. Lilith received one of these keys when she was in the hospital after coming out of Hell. Her time has begun. Maybe Lilith's fate, and destiny will change forever…maybe she will find the one who saved her.

-Introduction Ended-

_(What is next!?_

_What is next? Lilith will be going to the school where she meets a friend, however it turns out he isn't the person she is looking for. Noah hides his identity as a human at the school, making Lilith get a bad grade, and laughed at. After this bad day, there are two whom lurk in the forest. Lance and Alice are out killing demons, and soon they will arrive at the school. Lance has the key the headmaster gave Alice, and Alice stays behind; soon, Lilith might meet someone who is a true friend. _

_**Meet Sampson, Noah, Lance, and Alice in Chapter Two!**__)_


End file.
